The Impact
by pinkywriter
Summary: CHAP 9 UP: Three women make their impact on three men and their lives. - Not your average fluff fest. Kirommy, Caton, and Jasim. Full details in profile.
1. Prologue

_**Author Note:**__ Hey all – new story from me. No worries for those who are curious on what are currently happening to my other stories, but they'll be picked back up soon. For the time being, I want to introduce a new story that I'm working on called, 'The Impact.' This story involves three women and three men on life's journey of love – hope you all enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own PR. All rights go to Saban and Disney._

_**Dedicated two my two friends, you know who you are. We've been through a lot in two years, but we made it through, so this story is for you!**_

_**Pairings: **__Kira x Tommy, Cassidy x Anton, and Jason x Kim_

* * *

**The Impact**

_Prologue_

It was a warm spring morning. It wasn't too cold or too hot for anyone likes. The temperature stood at spring temps as three women were sitting on their friend's patio porch.

The sounds of laughter filled the room that day as they all reminisced about the days that they always could refer back to. Their lives were different. Their lives entailed many things that life could ever tell about them.

It almost felt like it was yesterday. They reflected on many things: books, television, politics, and more so – relationships. The three each had loving people in their lives, but it was likely that their relationships with people also impacted them to who they are today.

Countless times each were tied with someone in their lives, but for these three women, a relationship with someone dear meant a lot to them. No one knew who they were with, but with many speculations, the three guarded their personal lives in secret.

As the day went on, stories were shared, as well as discussing what the future would hold for each of them. Though, with a simple laugh, a reflection would glisten in the sunlight as it hit them.

Naturally, life went on, but to these three women, all it took was a simple impact into someone's life, and they were set. However, the three men that knew them never realized till now how much they were recognized to them. _Was it because they never knew or the fact they did know and did want to tell them?_ No one knew actually.

There were many times of recognition, hints of fate, but something always drew the three women back. Maybe it was fate, maybe something was really there.

All the three of them knew was something good was about to happen. They stood together as they bonded over three men that kindled their hearts in every possible way, but they knew that something would let their other halves realize, but realization was only an absolution.

**Three women, Three men, and one impact.**

_Together, odds will be defied. _


	2. Home

Author Note: Thanks for the great reviews all

_**Author Note**__: Thanks for the great reviews all. Hopefully, more will come in as the story progresses._

**Chapter One:**

_Home_

Home is where the heart is, or so many are told growing up. Many, like these three, home were a place of feeling the sense of belonging. It was filled during holidays to celebrate a new beginning, or a place of solitude.

The feeling of being home again was one thing, but to them, home was a place of venturing. Each was in different parts of the house. The house was spacious, even for the likes of them, but there were many rooms to call their own.

It was late March, the colors were turning its peak in scene as the three sat in opposite corners of the patio, clinking drinks to their expense, sharing nothing but countless jokes to their muses.

It was Cassidy's idea to buy a home with her two friends. She and Kira were close since the end of high school till mid college when Kim was formally introduced to them by a mutual friend of theirs.

Spacious, but comfy, the home provided a place of belonging for the three. Eventually, the home became a place they'd revert to as a hideaway. It was like a vacation on another island, but a place they could just sit back without spending a single penny.

There were no furry pets, just fish. Fish relaxed them. It calmed their nerves after a long day of work or just reasonable view of therapy. They were carefree like their owners, but gave reasons for living.

"Why are men weird?" Kira sighed as she poured herself some water. Her two friends shrugged with a laugh as they looked at each other. "I'm serious, why do they have to like us, play with our minds, and then leave us in a question?"

"That's a good question, I'd like to ask Anton," Cassidy chuckled as she took the pitcher from her friend. Kimberly smirked as she placed her drink down. "Kim, how'd you manage to win Jason? I mean, with all the girls that he could've chose from, what drew him to you?"

"You really want to know?" their friend laughed a little as she raised her brow at them. Her two friends nodded as they returned back to their seating areas.

The home was quaint, but elegant. It wasn't a mansion, or a castle – just a home fitted for three. Warm décor colors which infused their likings that allowed them to like their place, but nothing was too bright or subtle to the eye, everything was just right.

They moved in 2006 when Cassidy and Kira were still juniors in college, whereas Kimberly just moved back into town. Their quests were different, but they shared one common bond – men.

The home was their building ground. Their stature of hope, prosperity, and sense of living, but to some, life was where they wanted.

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Kira smirked with a soft laugh. Her mind wandered in question with her friend's doubts of sharing moments of a man that she was willing to love or loved – she wasn't sure. "Kim?"

Kimberly's mind wandered with the flow. She was in deja vous when she thought about the man that kindled her heart in every way, but it wasn't love at first sight. She left home at sixteen and later trained for the Pan Globals, but her home was always Angel Grove.

It wasn't long till she returned two years later. She came home with a friend named Jason Lee Scott, whom by many believed was her new beau.

Likely to anyone's belief, she wanted to surprise many people, including a young man named Tommy Oliver. However, she felt home was where her heart was, and she set forth in returning a few months after due to injury.

As for Kira and Cassidy, home was different. Home, to them was in Reefside. It was an average-sized area. Many homes, especially Kira and Cassidy's were just right for them.

Both of them grew up in well-natured families that respected their wishes, but like Kimberly, the two of them moved out at a young age.

Kira, who moved out shortly after high school, moved to New York City and pursued her singing career, whereas Cassidy left to Los Angeles, with hopes of finding work as an inspiring journalist her first year of college at UCLA.

"Let's start it this way, men have their moments right? Well, lets put it this way, there's an impact for every reason a guy has walked into our lives," Kimberly began as she scooted her chair next to the two.

"Impact? C'mon Kim, we're not sitting around here talking about the latest MAC makeup here, what's the scoop?" Cassidy laughed as she nudged Kira into laughing as well.

"Yeesh," Kira laughed a little as she almost choked on her beverage. Likely, the word impact meant something. It really did. It was first instinct after another that the three would understand their obstacles of love. "Well, impact is one thing, but guys are interesting."

"That they are," the former college student replied. Cassidy always looked up to her friends for advice, especially now that a big day was approaching, which was in a few months.

"I'm saying, the men we're with now, do they know how much impact we have put into their lives?" their friend replied.

The other two nodded. Sure, it was quite simple to say fate drew them in, but it was the three men, impact was yet unknown.

Even if it took days, months, or even forever an impact would take a while for three important people in their lives. Likely, it was better said than done, but it did take time and patience.

Within the home, secrets were kept, conversations churned, as well as finding a place in their hearts to settle in a place that would shelter their lives.

Yesterdays reflected months of laughter, tears of joy and many known rituals that could suffice a home for three young daring women. Months reflected on happier days of joys and accomplishment, but what made that day any other day special?

It was then that love struck one of them. Fate, or so they believed was what made them love those who wanted to be loved. Though, fate wasn't the only thing that determined their impact on three men in particular, but also some coincidences.

Coincidences shortly came after. The home was filled with it. Every nook, every little cranny possibly could defy a certainty, but the home provided a coincidence after another once pictures were involved.

Pictures after pictures, but they were memories. Memories were to be shared, memories to joke about, and memories to cherish, which the home gave.

In all likeness, the home shared also its bond for the girls that were held like glue. Through thick and thin, the home kept bonds that would last a lifetime.

"Don't you guys get it, Tommy, Anton, and Jason have us, but do they know what impact do we have on them?" Kimberly stated as she looked over at her friends. But, what was this impact. Surely, it was still unknown, but to anybody's guess, an impact of love was to be shown.

"That makes sense," Kira said with a reply. She and her other have been dating for a few years now and to make sense, she loved him. "Though, things come with reason."

"Right," Cassidy agreed. She loved her fiancée more than life itself. He loved and respected her. Everything they've been through together showed something real and true.

The sun began to set as the girls continued their conversation on the patio that mid afternoon. Even with the sun's departure into the peaks didn't stop them – all night conversations would be another story.

The discussion of impact could ensue so much more.


	3. All I Wanna Do Is Have Some Fun

_Thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter. Enjoy this next one._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_All I Wanna Do is Have Some Fun_

April 4, 2008

The weekend finally arrived. It was an evening of parties, music, and great company. However, to each of their dismay, there were many parties going on that evening that the three couldn't pass up. There was one in Fairless Hills, Ventura, to name a few. The possibilities were endless.

As they all got ready, each were in different spots of the house. There were three bathrooms that suited the needs of three bold and outgoing women. Music blared from the sound system downstairs as it kept them occupied.

Sounds of blow dryers went off as teased their long tresses as they prepared. Kira toned down her punk girl chic as she adorned into something more fun, but still keeping a bit of her personality, whereas Kim and Cassidy both decided on jeans and a top.

The night was young, but so much to anticipate. Kira scurried down the stairs as she waited for her friends. She tapped her foot lightly as she managed to step into her three-inch pointed toe boots that heightened her frame.

"Are you two princesses ready?" she hollered from the stairs. Kim and Cassidy laughed as they came down the stairs. "It's about time you two got done. I thought there'd be a power outage with the hot curling tools."

The three laughed. Sure, it was only a joke, but the three were as close as ever. Though, their common bond would last a lifetime.

Time was slowly ticking away as they were invited first to a party thrown by a good friend of Cassidy's as well as Kira's. Who would've thought, out of all four years of high school and college the most popular party would be thrown by none other than Devin?

Devin de Valle, inspiring film maker hit it big that year. He won various awards to his list. Some ranged from best motion picture to best director. Course, it started it all back in high school when he was Cassidy's sidekick and camera guy extraordinaire.

As the three women got into Cassidy's car, the girls anticipated an evening of meeting familiar faces, as well as catching up with others that they haven't had seen in a long time. Though, it had been a while since Cassidy seen her boyfriend, Anton Mercer.

Mercer, who was once the evil villain Mesogog was on his best behavior that evening. He anticipated seeing his girlfriend Cassidy as he stood at the bar, waiting and talking with Tommy.

"Well, looks like the three will be here any minute," his friend assured him as he looked at his watch. Tommy nodded as he took his glass, raising it to his friend. "It's a good thing that I have this."

Anton presented Tommy the small velveteen box as he showed his best friend and former colleague a present for his fiancée-to-be. It was only a matter of time till everyone arrived.

Devin was waiting at the door with his girlfriend Melodie as they greeted their guests in a warm welcome. It was a highlight social of the year. Cars began to line up as lights gleamed from the home.

A few minutes into waiting, Kira, Cassidy and Kimberly were escorted to meet their friends. They looked around in amazement as many friends scurried to greet them.

While walking up to meet their friends, many familiar faces met them half way. Conner and Ethan were exchanging conversations as they saw their friends, along with their former mentor's ex-girlfriend.

"Don't you three look glamorous," Hayley said as she approached the former gang with her beau on her shoulder. She nudged her two friends slightly as her boyfriend smiled a little.

"Thanks Hayley," Cassidy said with a warm smile. She and her friends hugged Hayley as Conner and Ethan were given a glare to speak. "So, Conner, Ethan, how's life after Reefside High?"

"It's been good. You know, at any rate my sure video game Dark Villain Quandary is sure to hit big across the globe," the former blue dino ranger explained.

The gang laughed as they never would think Ethan would never escape his video game world, but he did sure hit gold a year before with creating a game that was to make it big that year. Conner stood next to him as he began his story.

Jason shortly walked into the busy crowd as he shook hands with many people. His eyes locked over at Kimberly as the conversation churned. While walking up, he ordered two drinks before heading over.

Conner McKnight, Reefside's former top jock and red dino thunder was again a star athlete. He joined UFC and with plans of joining the U.S. men's soccer team, he secured his spot quickly after graduating with a baccalaureate degree in sports management.

"Other than soccer, I've been really busy with the team and trying to see Krista every chance I can get," he noted as he took a sip of his drink.

"After all these years, you two are still together?" Kira questioned her friend as she recalled the young fellow that always ate, breathed, and played soccer. Conner nodded as he saw Jason walking up to meet up with everyone else.

"Mr. Scott, how's it going," Ethan said as he shook the man's hand firmly. Jason returned the handshake as he greeted Kimberly warmly with a hug.

Meanwhile, across the room, Tommy and Anton were exchanging laughs as they looked at the small box which was returned back into the older man's pocket. Anton rehearsed a few times what he wanted to say, but he wanted to say it just right.

Music continued to boom from the speakers at the DJ's booth. Familiar sounds crooned the areas as many started dancing and enjoying the fun filled evening. Everyone began to dance as they all enjoyed themselves.

Seconds turned into minutes, which eventually turned into hours of enjoyment. Everyone was laughing and cheering as they danced away. Smiles were adorned everyone's faces as they reminisced.

Into the evening, the three women continued enjoying their company with their friends as they were on the dance floor. Devin grabbed his digital camera as he walked around, snapping memories of him and his friends.

Each of them shielded their eyes as the camera snapped several photographs of everyone enjoying their evening. As the evening proceeded, the gang rejoined at the pool area of Devin's home.

Devin's home wasn't a mansion, it was fit for him. It suited him like a glove. There were no maids, chauffeurs, nor cooks to do his biddings after becoming so successful that year. But, it was simply home. As the gang gathered around, Tommy and Anton drifted off one last time as the older man hesitated as he dwindled with the box in his pocket.

As everyone was continuing with their conversations into the evening, Cassidy and her two friends shared their stories as well as many things that were ahead of them. The three were sipping on martinis as Kimberly and Kira were sharing little secrets. Cassidy was talking to Devin and Conner, as her eyes wandered into curiosity.

"Guys, why is Dr. M. down on one knee?" Kira asked as she looked at what was going on. "Guys?"

"Good question, and why is Dr. O. grinning like an ass?" Conner replied as he almost coughed up his drink.

"Beats me, but they look very friendly," Jason teased as he looked at his best friend with his colleague. "Maybe a little too_ friendly_."

The gang arched over as they saw what was happening. Curious, but in concern, they all looked over.

"You're telling me. For all we know, Anton and Tommy would make a cute couple," Kimberly stated as she sipped her drinki.

"Ew, c'mon Kim. My boyfriend and former teacher, gay?" Cassidy replied as she shuddered at the thought. "That's just wrong."

As Anton walked up to the DJ booth, he grabbed the microphone as the dance music stopped as a familiar tune played. Everyone paused as they wondered what was happening.

Anton motioned to the young woman as he grasped her hand. He held it gently as he retrieved a box from his pocket. Sudden tears fell as Cassidy began to tremble. Her two friends watched as they saw what was happening.

From there on, a moment was changed. The world was put to the halt, but it wasn't long. A symbol of love was adorned on one's life. Though, the impact continued on how Cassidy affected Anton's life.

* * *

_Share your thoughts._


	4. Unmistakable

Dedicated to my PRU girls – you know who you are

**Dedicated to my PRU girls – you know who you are.**

**Chapter 3:**

_Unmistakable_

It had been a few weeks after Cassidy was given a chance of a lifetime with her boyfriend, now fiancé Anton Mercer. She beamed happily as she flashed the ring into the light. The sunlight's glare beamed down as she smiled. The three women were busy doing errands that afternoon. Each was in their own world as they were in Reefside's busy mall.

People were scattered like ants busily roaming around the mall. Destinations to stores or to the nearest place of rest, it was a never ending day. Kira and Kimberly sat adjacent to each other as they sat down for some frozen yogurt and discussion.

Spring arrived as it showcased couples holding hands, being affectionate, as well as in love. The two laughed and joked as they saw guys lining up at the nearest Victoria Secret store, as they waited on their significant other to get done their shopping.

The thought of weddings, honeymoons, and vacations struck their minds as they began to think of Cassidy's wedding. The wedding wouldn't be until August of the following year, but everything still was to be planned.

Kira dwindled her soft serve cup as she rested her hand under her chin. She sighed as she and Kim began talking.

"Is there something wrong with me, I mean something has to be wrong?" Kira sighed as she saw couples laughing or sharing a moment. "I wish I had that moment in time."

"I know what you mean. Just once, I'd like to see Jason notice me like he did when we returned to Angel Grove," her friend replied. Kim sighed as she watched couples holding hands, sharing a smile. She could only look back at her youth into adulthood, which made her stronger about love. "I just wish I'd find someone like that."

"You're telling me," the yellow dressed young woman sighed as she looked over at her shoulder, hearing loving coos of affection. She sighed as well as she and her friend continued talking.

Love blossomed like a flower, but little did those two know there would be someone out there for them. Time did take its course, as did patience. Neither did the two rush to the altar, nor did they rush into a relationship, but it was hitting them hard as they saw more couples enter or leave the mall.

If only there was a way to gain the impact – the impact that would shed light on what was adorning before their eyes. It felt like a dream the two would find happiness.

With Kira's music career, Kim's coaching gymnastics; the two shared one common bond – a man that would love them. Waiting on that special someone would take a while, but in its course, it would define something that would reveal to them in a greater time.

Busy schedules didn't take them away from dating. Neither did a crazy lifestyle, but the two sighed as they watched couples just continuously go by.

"Maybe there's something wrong with us, maybe," Kira sulked as she finished the last spoonful of frozen yogurt. "I mean look at us Kim, we're the last two to get married."

Kimberly sighed as she finished her cup of frozen yogurt as well. The two threw away their trash as she and Kira headed to one of the stores to meet up with Cassidy. It was promised around four forty-five they'd meet with their friend to try on dresses.

The former first earth pink princess hugged her friend in assurance. Someone was out there, but someone was probably just under their noses if they'd look hard enough.

Mid afternoon arrived as Cassidy and her mother were at the bridal boutique three other people for the bridal party. The bride-to-be was already in the fitting room as she was beginning to try on dresses.

Kira cringed a little at the color that Cassidy selected. It was _pink_. The thought of pink made her cringe more as she looked at it. It reminded her of a version of cotton candy she and Trent had when they attended RHS' Carnival that year. She picked up the dress as she headed into the dressing room.

Kimberly sighed softly as she watched her friend. Sure, she was pretty to every man's desire, but she wanted to feel loved again. High school was the best for her – she and Tommy were inseparable, an au pair – time flew by.

On the other hand Kira and Trent dated for a while, until the middle of freshman year when she was offered a recording contract, which eventually made her decide to hire a private tutor, especially on the road.

In fact, Kira completed her degree from college, which many expectations, she decided to make her own recording production, rather than singing. Music was still in her veins, but she rather be producing, which was odd. Very odd.

_What's wrong with me? My life's great. I have good friends and amazing life, when will it be my turn?_ Kimberly said softly to herself as she tried on her bridesmaid dress. It was pink – the right shade too. However, the dress wasn't the issue, it was _him_.

This _him_ was unknown, unnoticeable, unmistakably remarkable in her mind, but who would it be? There were hundreds of guys that she could go out with, but she wanted one that would call her his princess, or more so – his wife.

Kira twirled around in the dress as she sat in the dressing room. In the corner of her eye, she could hear Cassidy and her sister Carrie laughs and smile as they planned out the veil, shoes, to the wedding dress. She thought to herself all the memories of the perfect man that would sweep her off her feet.

Thing is, when would it happen?

Sitting in the dressing room lounge, Mrs. Cornell waited for the girls to come out with their dresses. Kayla, Cassidy's niece, who was also a junior bridesmaid stood in front of the mirror.

"Look Auntie Lynn," she said as she spun around in her soft pink dress. Mrs. Cornell smiled sweetly at the young nine-year old as she fixed the dress. "It looks so pretty."

Mrs. Cornell smiled as she waited on her daughter and her two friends. Kimberly and Kira finally came out as they gave each other a smug. Next, Cassidy came out. The remaining bridal crew gasped in delight as they circled around the young woman.

The veil adorned her face as she stood up in the pedestal as the seamstress took in several seams of the dress. It was fitting perfectly, but a few things had to be altered. Cassidy looked over at her two friends as they were together. She picked up her dress by its ends as the seamstress quickly followed.

The two sat on the lounge's couch as they watched their friend. They both looked up as their friend looked up at them with a smirk.

"What's wrong?" Cassidy asked as she looked at her friends in a sulk. The two shrugged as they looked back up at their friend. "Is it too much?"

The girls shook their head as Cassidy hugged her two friends. She wanted them to be happy. She wanted their happiness to be shown, but it was hard when the two believed that they'd never find someone.

"I'll talk to them," Mrs. Cornell replied as she walked over, patting her daughter's shoulder. Cassidy nodded as she left to get her dress hemmed. She walked over to the girls as she squatted down. "Hey you two, what's with the long faces?"

"Kim and I were thinking why we're the only ones not married yet," the young girl muttered softly.

"Oh girls, you'll find someone. I'm sure there's someone out there for the both of you. You'll see, its all in the matter of time," the older replied as she hugged them.

Hugging felt so much better. They were assured for many reasons, but she was right in every way. Prince Charming would arrive, but it was surely wasn't going to be right away. In all, it was going to happen sooner or later.


	5. Something Deep Inside

_**Note: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. Here's a new one. I hope you enjoy it. If you did, leave a review.**_

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

_Something Deep Inside_

_( Kira's point-of-view)_

Early May arrived rather quicker than usual. It was just April when the three received word about an engagement between a friend and her boyfriend, but things seemed to change. Romances blossomed, but some tended to fade, whereas others grew stronger. However, it wasn't all a bed of roses for others, but impact was still its initial approach to things.

Sure, sparks could fly for Kira and Kimberly's love life, but what would it be like if it wasn't for the impact the two drawn out for the two men they cared about. Their friend Cassidy was still in love, but marriage was the least of their worries.

It felt like it was yesterday when Kira had her chance to be with Conner or Trent, but she wanted something more real. Something more understanding that she could call her own.

She sat in her studio as she strummed her guitar, figuring out chords to a song that she wanted to pen down for ages, but no struck of luck could help her. Her mind drifted as she recalled girls swarming around the infamous doctor.

The doctor was well-mannered, good natured, and gentle like a tiger should.

Some could tell her he wasn't her type. He was older, much older. He could be mistaken as her father or older brother figure, but no – it was something more.

Something she was looking for.

As she drabbled down a bit of her song, wads of paper scattered her studio. She sighed as she could think of that guy. He was the reason for her impact. The cause and effect that she yet wanted to shed light on.

Into her daydream, she could still shake her head about high school on how people labeled her and her future mate as incompatible.

'_Kira, c'mon, he's your teacher. You can't be serious in falling love with this guy,' one of the students laughed as he ate his sandwich. Kira shook her head. He was different – far different than any guy. 'That's almost like asking him to go out with you.'_

'_Too bad you're not his girl though,' another remarked. Kira huffed under her breath. She wanted no one to know of the love she had for Dr. Oliver. It was defined she was his other, his reason to breath the scent of love. _

But, Kira didn't let negativity get to her. She did her own thing shortly after graduation, college, and some other things that would wow her acquaintances. The impact of loving was hard, it was a phase of making a cause be known, but for Kira, she still will love him no matter what they say.

Nothing was going to stop her. Even if the impact was hidden, she'd go into great lengths to love again.


	6. Sick Inside

_**Note: So, it's been a while. I started a new job a few weeks ago, so things have been a run around, with not much time to update stories. However, hope you like the next chap. :)**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: **

_Sick Inside_

It was an evening one would like to forget. An evening that would suffice to memories or joys, but one, it wasn't going to be easy. It was Rocky's thirty-fourth birthday that weekend. All was invited to his home in Sacramento as the three women prepared for another evening of parties and good times.

Thirty-four, it meant a big step till he reached forty. His home was decorated with many touches that a party would have. Everyone was invited, including some good friends of his. Kim, Kira, and Cassidy danced with some friends as they all were reacquainted.

Rocky roamed around his party as he greeted his friends, including the women who he knew through Kimberly. The two hugged as the former red and blue Ranger roamed around his party. Upon arrival of many guests, Adam and his sister Mia arrived. Adam shook hands and high fived some friends as his sister sighed softly, confronting a man that was known as a crush.

It was shortly after high school after the class of 1997 had parted ways, whereas a new batch of newbies was introduced to AGHS. Mia had fallen hard for Rocky, but the man didn't seem to notice. He was occupied with life, as well as getting into college that year. The two never saw eye to eye, except in glances.

This reflected on Kimberly in some ways. She was like Mia when she found out that Tommy was dating Katherine. She was happy for him, but it still twitched her stomach, but she still needed to move on with her life.

Gymnastics was her muse as a teenager. She perfected the craft she loved, won several medals, and finally settled down after that. She attended college in Florida, where she met Scott, a man after his career goals. The two dated on and off, but when college was over, Kimberly was asked to move in with him, but refused. She looked at Mia in the corner of her eye, just watching the young girl enjoying the music like everyone else.

Rocky's arm was wrapped around an older woman. She was smiling as Rocky smiled back at her. The two were like an au pair, fitted in every way.

Mia sighed as a tear stained the corner of her eye. She walked out from the party, looking back at the couple.

Kimberly shortly followed as she left Cassidy and Kira to talk with some friends. She searched everywhere for the young woman. There she found the girl, looking up at the sky as stars twinkled.

Walking over, Mia sighed again as she narrowed her eyes at the guy she had a crush on.

"Hey, mind if I sit?" Kimberly asked as she sat next to her friend's little sister. She watched the girl whom she knew as 'Mimi' grow up before her eyes. The girl was smitten by Rocky. Rocky hadn't paid attention to her since she was much younger, which to him, she was only just Adam's little sister. Mia nodded as she dried her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"_Him_," she softly muttered as she glanced over at Rocky and his girlfriend Shannon again as the two laughed and cooed softly together on the dance floor.

"Oh, you like him. Don't you?"

Mia nodded as her tears welled up. She hid the pain very well. Aside from tears, her smiles were what kept her from telling her true feelings. She was a straight A-student at the University of Angel Grove, was graduating with a double major in psychology and education, but most of all, she had the best of friends and the greatest brother God could bless her with.

Adam and Mia were close. With years apart, the two looked out for each other. Adam helped Mia get into UAG, and then eventually watched her grow as the years pass. Now, it was his time to watch her fall in love all over again.

Memories flooded Kim's mind as she thought about her youth as she tried to console her friend. It felt like yesterday when she and Scott broke up.

"_Looks like its over, huh?" Kimberly sighed as she looked up at Scott. The six-foot-two jock nodded as he hugged his former girlfriend. A tear dropped as Kim sniffled. The two defied obstacles, but managed to be friends in the end. _

"_You'll always be apart me of Kimberly Hart," he embraced her tightly._

"_Always Scott Barrnes," she hugged back._

While she continued to console her friend, Mia narrowed her eyes at Rocky once more before heading back to the party. The two tried to talk as things were becoming a bit familiar to Kimberly.

It still made her strong daily. With all the boys who were now men, the countless dates, and rendezvous, she always wanted someone to call her own. On the other hand, Mia was still young, still learning about the world and the man that stole her heart, soul, and love, yet he still never took notice.

"You know, it crushed me too when I found out that someone I loved didn't love me in return," Kimberly said as she hugged her friend. Mia's tears trickled down her face. What was wrong with her? What was what Rocky wanted in a girl, or per se in a woman, or the fact, what did he see in his girlfriend, but not in Mia?"

"Kim, I feel like an idiot being here. I don't deserve to be around my friends tonight, especially around Rocky," Mia dried her eyes. She looked over at her friend as her friend hugged her in assurance.

"Don't say that Mi, you've been there for him since day one. Shan's got nothing, but just arm candy."

Kim was right Mia was there for Rocky since day one. She's seen his tears and fears, his sadness and joys, but most of all the real Rocky De Santos. When Kim and Tommy broke up as teenagers, Kim stood her ground since the break up that she'd be there for Tommy as a friend, and whatever may happen, she'd still be there.

Shannon Cordova, a prestigious ballerina swept Rocky off his feet that year when he returned from Philadelphia. She only knew about Rocky through his mutual friends, but at thirty-nine, she still had yet to understand the _real_ him.

The impact to this situation was Mia had an effect on Rocky. Little did he know about it, but she did. There were no words, but a friendship that could last a lifetime. However, Rocky had his own life, just like Tommy, Anton, and Jason did.

As for Kira, Cassidy, and Kimberly, the girls had their own way of impacting lives on the men that touched them both in the heart and life. With Mia, it was different. Her impact on Rocky was clear, but to anyone else, it could be noted as a crush.

Evening fell as Rocky rang in his birthday. He blew out his candles on his birthday cake as he shared a peck on the lips of his girlfriend. Mia cringed at the thought. She didn't feel safe around him anymore. Adam squeezed his sister's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Adam asked softly as he looked over at his friends, and then at his little sister. Mia looked down a little as she hid her face from Rocky. "Mi, you alright?"

"I guess, but I think I'll be alright," she answered. Adam grinned as he looked over at Rocky as he stepped out for a moment.

"Here's your chance Mi to talk to him," Kimberly softly whispered.

Mia nodded as she left the room. Adam raised his brow at Kimberly as a smile just drew across her face in assurance that the girl was in good hands.

Rocky was standing on his porch as his puffed his cigarette. He relaxed his mind at ease as he watched at the moon adorn the night's sky. Suddenly, Mia watched him as she stepped forward, watching the stars twinkle into the evening.

His eyes began to shift around as he took notice of Mia. A small smile crossed his face as he looked over her. He acknowledges her presence as he flicked the butt out the farthest corner. He looked at her as he was in deep thought.

Mia walked closer as she looked at him. Their eyes met as he looked at her again.

"I like you Rocky, but more than you know," the young woman replied as she walked off the porch.

Rocky became speechless as he heard her words. It was like a pin piercing his soul, but he wanted to tell her, but his eyes overwhelmed with shock, still couldn't overcome what just occurred.

He returned to his party as his friends celebrated his thirty-fourth, only to figure that an impact of a bond was needed. Adam handed him a glass of wine as they rang in his friend's birthday.

"To a wonderful year baby," Shannon smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks," he softly sighed as he looked over at Mia. Mia was nudged by Aisha who smiled as the two laughed and joked around.

The former ranger nodded as he raised his glass, looking at Mia.

I liked you too, Mia Grace Park. More than you'll ever know,

His eyes stained with a tear, trickling down, splashing into his glass. Kimberly and Shannon rubbed his back as he quivered; watching the girl that he wanted to say something to left his life.

The impact was clear, but to three girls, they knew their impact on their men would take time. August was right around the corner and time was of the essence.


	7. Don't Mess with My Man

_**Note: It's been a while, but enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_Don't Mess with My Man_

Reunions – the sounds of reuniting and meeting with old acquaintances and seeing some faces that haven't been seen in a very long time. It was Reefside High School's reunion for faculty and staff that year, and for one, Anton Mercer couldn't wait to show off his new wife-to-be.

Four years passed since Anton Mercer graced the hallways of RHS, he anticipated the reunion with open arms. The many faces he anticipated to see, the laughs he wanted to share, as well as show his life was lived to the fullest.

He and Cassidy were getting ready for the evening as the two were in separate rooms. Music blared from the guest room as hums circulated. Anton smiled as he watched his fiancée dance away. He peered over as Cassidy felt startled.

Cassidy grinned as she turned around to see the blue-eyed, handsome man at her, "You know, the more you startle me like that, I'm going to have to keep an eye on you this evening at your reunion." Anton laughed a little as he assisted his fiancée with her pearl necklace.

"You wouldn't have to. It's _you_ I'm worried about," he said in a tease, kissing her cheek. Cassidy grinned as she touched his soft hand.

As evening fell, the couple headed out to the car. The sky was filled with many stars, which glistened like diamonds. The two smiled as Anton drove to the school where the two were known as student and teacher. Though, that was no longer so.

It had taken four years for the couple to be together. More so, the two kept their relationship a guarded secret. Things came to pass as the time was right. Cassidy had finished school in the University of Reefside, completing radio and television broadcasting.

Anton continued to do his share for the school. He taught and on occasion, substituted for several classes. The two couldn't wait to meet up with some of Anton's colleagues. Some kept in touch, but others he hadn't seen in a very long time.

The Chateau Hotel was beginning to fill with teachers, their significant others, as well as other familiar faces. Upon arrival, many people were heading into the ballroom.

The couple arrived shortly after. With a smile on their faces, they entered as they greeted many friends and acquaintances. Looking on, the couple linked arms as they walked in.

"Anton, it's been a while. How is everything?" said a familiar voice.

The doctor of paleontology shook his acquaintances hand as he met with a friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. As the teacher introduced his companion, the friend smiled as he greeted her with a hug.

"You got a good guy here Cassidy," the friend greeted her as she hugged her.

With a warm smile, the two continued into the evening exchanging stories. The impact was shown through and through, but the love between Anton and Cassidy was undeniable.

"I just hope no one messes with him," Cassidy smirked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"No one ever will, Cass," her fiancé whispered as he kissed her cheek lovingly.

With a smile, Cassidy felt content and at peace. Her wedding was a few weeks away.


	8. When You're Gone

_**A new chapter, but enjoy as usual.**_

The wedding was postponed. No one understood why. All the months worth of planning were put on hold. Everything from floral arrangements to last minute dress designs were put on hold. Cassidy was crumbling before the news as she curled up into a ball and cried softly.

She didn't know why Anton would postpone such an occasion. The occasion was to be momentous and beautiful, but neither one was sure to take the step into a new chapter. Clutching all she had left was a picture of her and Anton.

Was it really over?

Kimberly and Kira sat on opposite sides of their friend, as they cared for her as they tried to help her release the pain inside that was bothering her.

August was supposed to be the day. Now, it was September. She wanted to forget about the arrangements and give back the ring he vowed to promise her forever. Cassidy couldn't budge, but just continued flooding memories into her head on how they were, and what they've become now.

Tears continued to trickle down her face as her two friends handed her a box of tissue and moral support. Quivers turned into sobs, but sobs turned into more tears.

Was this a test of fate or something more?

All the planning for a year sufficed many things. About one hundred fifty guests were invited to the event of the year, but now, the calls had stopped, or least for now.

Everyone from both Anton and Cassidy's sides of the family anticipated this event. Anticipation of welcoming a new member into their families, but more so, they wanted a beautiful relationship that would bond them forever.

Another tear began to fall as Cassidy looked at his picture. She just couldn't understand why. The man that wanted to spend his life with her put everything on standby.

"There's got to be a way," Kira said as she hugged her friend, whispering softly to her friend who sat next to the other, who tried easing away the pain. "Have you got a hold of Jason to talk to Anton?"

"I've tried," Kim replied as she dialed the number again. From there, a busy signal occurred. "I just wish this wasn't so."

"Anton…" Cassidy quivered softly as she clutched the frame tightly. She wanted him to tell her his problems and be able to be there for him. "Why?" She suddenly wept again.

As for the former groom-to-be, he wasn't answering his phone. He dreaded hearing people's voices and asking how come this or why that, but he simply had to rethink things over before taking the leap into the big pool of marital bliss.

He had many things flooding into his head, but wasn't sure where it would take him if he did take that leap.

He still had a lot to think about. A lot of things still had to be thought over, but it wasn't about anything in relation to what people assumed or thought. He just needed time to himself.

His stereo played softly familiar tunes as he sat on his couch. He got up as he peered over the fireplace at the pictures of him and his future misses would look together.

Every picture was in its place. Every memory was there, but his soul retched out for more – more than usual. His heart ached, but needed time.

But, how much time? Was it enough?

The sound of his cell phone rang again. He ignored it for almost for the millionth time. He knew if he answered it, he'd be left to answer what people needed to know.

As the radio blared, a familiar tune rushed through his veins. It reminded him of her. The tears stained his eyes as it set into a memory of him meeting the future Misses Anton Mercer.

While back to the couch, time ticked slowly. He closed his eyes as he dreamt away.

On the other hand, Cassidy's friends were beginning to cheer her up, but a smile was all she needed, yet she yearned for the man so dear to her.


	9. October Blues

September came and went as October came to its start. The weather changed from warm to cold that year. It was constantly changing. One minute it would be warm, per se in the seventies; to fifty degrees a few hours later. October also meant the change of plans.

Nobody heard news on whether not Cassidy or Anton were to pick up their wedding plans again, but surely it wasn't the last that anyone would hear about the couple. Kimberly, Kira, and Cassidy were enjoying the fall changes as they cleaned up the mass mounds of leaves from their driveway at their home that frigid autumn afternoon.

The leaves turned from a crisp green to yellows, oranges, and even red with some hints of both colors. The trees flailed in the wind as more came down. The girls shook their heads as they continued cleaning up the mess.

Three pumpkins were set on the stairs. Each were carved with a scary face or so, but this also marked the eve of ghosts and goblins that were to be set forth into Reefside.

It was Hollow's eve, where many stories of fantasy, or so were told were to reach havoc to those who were to listen. It was also a festivity of costumes and good times to be shared where little children and adults alike would dress up as their favorite character.

An invitation was sent to the home a month prior to everything that was going on. Anton sent it. He wanted to unite some friends with some acquaintances as he wanted to celebrate the night of spooky horror.

"Are you coming with us tonight," Kira asked as she swept up the porch that was filled with leaves. Cassidy shrugged. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go. It her was her fiancée's party, but she still felt weird of going. "Cass?" Again, her friend shrugged.

"I would, but I don't want to feel awkward around him," her friend said shyly. It wasn't like her. The relationship wasn't over. Anton and her just wanted a break from everything at the moment, including wedding plans. "Maybe." She sighed as she cleared off the driveway.

"I say you go. You've always loved it when Anton threw the biggest parties and I'm sure you two will talk," Kimberly retorted as she placed her broom on the stairs, as she sat down. "You can't sulk around Cassidy."

Cassidy nodded, "Maybe you guys are right. I should go. It's my fiancée's party and I can't miss it for the world. After all, I'm Cassidy Cornell. The most outgoing girl in Reefside."

The girls laughed as they planned out their evening. It was to be eventful. Many of Reefside's residents were to attend as well as celebrate the night of costumes, candy, and fun.

Likely, this was going to be an eventful evening.

Later that night, people began to arrive at Anton Mercer's home. Kids were scurrying around his neighborhood as they scattered to the houses for some trick-or-treating.

People also began to arrive for the costume party. Guests began to arrive as he greeted them at the door. His clad attire as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde was a sure hit for the evening as his friends started to take notice.

Many were dressed that evening varying in different costumes. Some to say were interesting to some were just out of the ordinary. In fact, some surprised many on who they were.

Halloween was Cassidy's favorite holiday. She loved dressing up in various costumes, but this certainly was a holiday that was very different.

She arrived minutes later with Kimberly and Kira as they were greeted by several close friends who were also in attendance.

As her friends left to greet some of the guests, Cassidy headed off to talk to her former high school friend Devin. He was sitting around, dwindling a cup of something that which appeared to be nothing but some vodka and coke. Just something to give him a kick before the party's fun began for the night.

The two exchanged a conversation as Anton looked over at his former fiancée. He softly thought of all the things that happened between the two, or so he believed.

There was something still there.

"Um, Cass…" a voice said from a far as he came closer to her. Cassidy looked at Devin as she looked up at the man above her.

"Be right back. You must tell me everything about the Grande Chateau. I'm dying to hear about it," she replied with a smile.

Devin nodded, "Sure thing." His friend walked off as he sat by himself again as he began striking up a conversation with other people that were around him.

"Yes, Anton?" the sleek blonde replied as she looked at him.

Anton stood frozen a little at her, still gazing at the woman he loved and cared about, "Um, can you pass me my jacket. I forgot something in the trunk of my car that has to be placed into the centerpiece," he replied.

"Oh."

He nodded as she handed him his black jacket, fiddling for his car key. He walked out for a second as her heart sank again.

It was the month of October blues. Though, that didn't stop anyone from partying till the early morn. For three friends, however they stuck together as much as possible.


End file.
